


Bedrooms

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, TS Concrit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: Blair is in a bedroom... but which one?  (Written for the Chatzy Concrit #6 prompt “write a bedroom scene”.)





	Bedrooms

The crash of thunder hauled Blair upright in darkness and confusion; his breath came in short gasps as he fought to clear his sleep-muddled mind. The drum of rain and occasional flash of lightning stirred uneasy memories.

_“Oh, shit, the warehouse is going to be flooded – I’ve got to find something to block that humongous gap under the door. Oh, man, I hate this place! Always so cold, so big and empty, full of those creepy clanking noises…”_

As wakefulness crept up on him, he paused. It wasn’t cold, actually. In fact, it was, _huh_ , cozy. Warm, even. No clanking, no creepy feelings in the dark. It wasn’t even that dark; there was a, what? A door, a window, near his bed?

Full realization had him settling under his blankets and burrowing back toward sleepy oblivion. Startled awake, he’d momentarily forgotten – he was in the loft now, under Jim’s roof, hell, under Jim’s actual bed, and he was… safe. Warm. Sheltered. Maybe even… home? A sigh of contentment eased into the deep breath of sleep.

Upstairs, an ever-vigilant watchman also settled himself, letting down his guard to sink back into the comforts of rainy-morning slumber.


End file.
